gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summerween/Gallery
Cold Open S1e12_stans_car.png S1e12 summerween store.png|The SummerWeen Super Store. S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12_soos_explaining_summerween.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png S1e12 talking skull.png|Soos loves the talking skulls. S1e12 summerween worker.png|Annoyed Worker. S1e12_summerween_store_worker_2.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png|Grunkle Stan in the Summerween store. S1e12_cashier_hears_pines_family.png S1e12_soos_and_skulls.png S1e12_twins_crash.png S1e12_eject_pines_family.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12_cashier_looking_at_stan_bucks.png S1e12 stan bucks.PNG|Stan's official currency. S1e12_cashier_hates_summerween.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png|Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb at the Summerween worker. S1e12 pretty.gif What the-.gif S1e12 running on summerween day.gif Kings of Trick-or-Treating S1e12 Mystery Shack Summerween.jpg|Mystery Shack in Summerween. S1e12_twins_high_five.png|Mabel and Dipper doing a high five. S1E12 Trick or Treating Memories.png|Dipper and Mabel's Halloween Scrapbook S1e12 Scrap Book 3yrs old.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3rd Grade.png S1e12 Scrap Book 6th Grade.png S1e12 summerween trickster story.png|Soos tells the story of the Summerween Trickster. S1e12_soos_telling_story.png S1e12_dipper_gags.png S1e12_sand_pop.png S1e12 loser candy.png S1e12_loser_candy_bowl.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 dipper throws away candy.png S1e12_trash_can.png S1e12 dipper hatin' on gummy chairs.gif Wendy and Robbie S1e12_dipper_answers_door.png S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png|Dipper sees Wendy and Robbie dating. S1e12_left_jacket.png S1e12_dipper_not_trick_or_treating.png S1e12_of_course_not.png S1e12 tambrys party.png|Wendy tells Dipper about Tambry's party. S1e12_off_the_hook.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.jpg S1e12_wendy_van.png S1e12 which one.png|Dipper can either go to the party or go trick-or-treating with Mabel. S1e12_what_to_tell_mabel.png S1e12 me on halloween...sadly.gif S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png Stuff for later S1e12_summerween_trickster_sees_dipper_throwing_candy.png S1e12 Mummy Kid and Solider Kid asking for candy.jpg|Mummy Kid and Solider Kid asking for candy. S1e12 The Summerween Trickster in the dark.png|The Summerween Trickster in the dark. S1e12 Mummy Kid and Solider Kid not scared.jpg|Mummy Kid and Solider Kid not scared of Grunkle Stan's mask. S1e12_Grunkle_Stan_prepares.gif S1e12_Grunkle_Stan's_mask.gif S1e12_Grunkle_Stan_pretends.gif Gorney, we knew ye well S1e12 grenda and candy.png|"I am so sweet, I could eat myself." S1e12_stan_in_costume.png S1e12_mabel_coy.png S1e12 waddles in costume.png|Waddles in his Summerween costume. S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12_dipper_comes_down_stairs.png S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png S1e12_dipper_sick.png|Dipper pretends to be sick. S1e12_knock_on_door.png S1e12_dipper_answers_to_trickster.png S1e12_trickster_first_view.png S1e12_dipper_tells_off_trickster.png S1e12_dipper_still_sick.png S1e12_dipper_answers_again.png S1e12_third_knock.png S1e12_mabel_apologizes.png S1e12 mabel costume.png|Mabel's Summerween costume. S1e12_trickster_finger_point.png S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|The Summerween Trickster. Tumblr mau82vE18k1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12_trickster_enter.png S1e12_gorney_appears.png S1e12 gorney.png|"I'm Gorney." S1e12 delicious children.png Tumblr mau7tl04kk1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 candy and dipper.png S1e12 trickster holding jack o melon.png|Summerween Trickster gives the kids a deal. S1e12_until_the_last_jackomelon.png S1e12_500_impossible.png S1e12_trickster_roof.png S1e12_group_watches_trickster_leave.png S1e12_mabel_excited.png S1e12 what i do when i want revenge.gif S1e12 its gonna be amaziiiing!.gif S1e12 stairway.png Let's Get Some Candy S1e12 mabel excited.png S1e12 grenda freaking out.png S1e12 trickster photo.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 water tower.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 manly dan.png S1e12 blubs durland.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 lazy susan.png S1e12 licorice sticks.png S1e12 Soos with The Creature in a coat.png S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png S1e12 awww.png S1e12 scare crow.PNG S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.jpg|A biker gives the twins candy. S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 more candy.png S1e12 lights out.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 Mabel with Candy Chiu in a wheelbarrow with candy.png|Candy inside a wheelbarrow filled with candy. S1e12 toby determined.png S1e12 this is a mask.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png S1e12 The Biker cries.gif S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 The Summerween Trickster on a roof.png Twins!.gif S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.jpg S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 the bats are running.gif S1e12 me when something good happens.gif WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO.gif S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 one less jack-o-melon.gif S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg What Scares You Kids? S1e12 trick or treat.png S1E12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png Tumblr mau942PQUF1rd63jho1 r1 500.png S1e12 mummykid.png S1e12 soldierkid.png S1e12 guts.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 kitten video.png S1e12 nightmare face.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png|Stan is freaked out. S1e12 Grunkle Stan's stomach ache.jpg|Grunkle Stan having a stomach ache. S1e12 Waddles squealing.gif|Waddles squealing in Grunkle Stan's vest. S1e12 Waddles on the floor.gif S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.jpg You Were Gonna Ditch Me! S1e12 getting the car.png S1e12 robbie van.png|Robbie and Wendy are coming. S1e12 costume change.png|Dipper quickly takes off his costume. S1e12 busted.png|Mabel overhears Dipper's conversation with Wendy. S1e12 conflict.png IMG_1657.PNG|aww, u in trouble now. S1e12 wasted candy.png|The candy is wasted. S1e12 doomed.png|"Uh, guys?" S1e12 goodnight.png|"Goodnight!" S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1e12 scrapdoodle away.png|"I'm Old Man McGucket!" S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png|The kids accidentally blow out the candle S1e12 trickster in street.png|"Knock, knock." S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 Dipper Lying.png|Dipper lying about the candy and costume. Creepy....gif Summerween Chase S1e12 mabels bruise.png|Mabel's bruise Tumblr mauawtXCJN1rd63jho1 500.png Tumblr maua0bsDpg1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu scared. S1e12 there's no place to hide.....gif Trickster Reveal S1e12 Shocked.jpg|Dipper, Grenda, Soos, and Candy shocked. S1e12 you should be ashamed.gif S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 Candy Chiu and Grenda hiding.jpg|Grendy and Candy Chiu hiding. S1E12 Soos in Gorilla suit.png S1E12 It's Been a Stressful Day.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1E12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png S1e12 tricksterreveal.png S1e12 The Trickster lays down.png|The Trickster lays down on the floor. S1e12 Soos with The Summerween Trickster.jpg IVE BEEN TRAUMATIZED!.gif Celebrate What Really Matters s1e12 teepeed.png s1e12 stan flash bathroom.png Tumblr maubxg7TZM1rd63jho1 500 (1).gif S1e12 living.png S1e12 grunkle stan.png|"How's it hanging?" S1e12 eyes on soos.png|I ate a man alive tonight. S1e12 Solider Kid and Mummy Kid scream.png|Solider Kid and Mummy Kid freak out. S1e12 Fake Grave.png S1e12_Waddles_with_candy_in_a_bowl.gif|Waddles with candy in a bowl and eats the candy. S1e12 Evil laughing.gif|Everyone laughing in a evil way. S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png|Grunkle Stan without his shirt. S1e12 robbie ate a lollipop stick first.png S1e12 strange comment Soos.gif S1e12 trick or treating with my sister.gif S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png End Credits S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme8.png S1e12 Mabel takes a picture of Waddles.jpg Miscellaneous trickster design 1.jpg|Designs by Chris Houghton trickster design 2.jpg trickster design 3.jpg trickster design 4.jpg trickster design 5.jpg trickster design 6.jpg trickster design 7.jpg trickster design 8.jpg trickster design 9.jpg trickster design 10.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster Camera Picture Production Artwork.jpg s1e12 trickster design 11.jpg s1e12 trickster design 12.jpg s1e12 trickster design 13.jpg s1e12 trickster design 14.jpg s1e12 Gorney design.jpg s1e12 marathon1.jpg s1e12 marathon2.jpg s1e12 kitty shock.jpg s1e12 mummykid armykid.jpg s1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg s1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries